¿Qué es Navidad?
by Zoe Masen Cullen
Summary: Los Cullen tratan de pasar una Navidad juntos pero surge una pelea entre ellos . Nessie se enoja con su familia y se va al parque para estar a solas un rato. Ella se empieza a dormir y se topa con diez chicas que tratarán de ayudar a la pequeña. One-shot.
1. Prefacio para Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es resultado de mi loca imaginación.

**¡Hola!**

**No me pude resistir, iba a subir el prefacio hasta el sábado pero tengo un pequeño problema familiar y me será imposible, por eso lo subo este día.**

**Este historia es un regalo de mi para todas ustedes. Si has leido mi historia "¿El hermano perdido de Bella?" ya sabrán de que hablo.**

**Espero que les guste mi pequeño regalo, es lo menos que puedo hacer:**

* * *

**¿Qué es Navidad?**

**Prefacio**

"_La Navidad no es un momento ni una estación, sino un estado de la mente. Valorar la paz y la generosidad y tener merced es comprender el verdadero significado de Navidad"- Calvin Coolidge._

La Navidad es una fiesta para celebrar, dicen muchos.

Otros la odian, simplemente porque no soportan lo superficial que se ha vuelto.

Otros la siguen amando, pasan tiempo de calidad con su familia.

Toda la gente es distinta, cada quien tiene su forma de pensar, no sorprende saber que haya pos y contras de este día; son tantos puntos de vista…

Es celebrada, incluso por las criaturas mitológicas, un ejemplo: los vampiros.

Y eso es lo que les relataré, una historia de Navidad con la familia Cullen.

Serán vampiros mas, sin embargo, no se comportan como tales.

A algunos integrantes de esa familia no les agrada la Navidad, hasta ahora…

Un problema había surgido ese día e hizo a todos preocuparse. Pero los milagros existen… y más en esta época.

La familia Cullen aprendió una gran lección, ha cambiado su forma de ver esta maravillosa celebración.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro, este es solamente el prefacio.**

**El día que subiré la historia completa será el 18 de diciembre, antes de que me vaya de viaje a Tamaulipas, México.**

**Así que atentas(os) **

**Zhao. Cuidense mucho.**

**Les quiere, Zoé S.M. (Diganme que les parece su regalo, todavía falta n.n)**


	2. ¿Qué es Navidad?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**¡Hola!**

**Yay! Al fin pude subir el capitulo. No me dejaba la página, he estado intentando subir el capi desde las tres de la tarde (aquí en México) hasta ahora u.u estoy frustada.**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capi. Decidí hacer un one-shot, me sería imposible hacer varios capi porque mañana en la mañana me voy para E.U.A a pasarla con mi familia haya ¬_¬. Es lo malo de tener parientes hasta allá u.u**

**Ok, disfruten su regalito, espero que les guste, tuve que escribirlo nuevamente ya que mi primo me lo borró todo ayer u.u, maldito...**

**Jo, luego les quito su tiempo,espero les guste, ya saben que algunas de mis lectoras saldrán en la historia pero eso es un poco más adelante n.n :**

* * *

**"¿Qué es Navidad?"**

_Esta historia esta dedicada para todas ustedes. Para mis lectoras, que me han acompañado a lo largo de mis historias y para todas aquellas que se metieron a leer este One-shot._

Genial, ya casi es Navidad, que gran alegría es la que me provoca esta época. Mi papá y mi mamá dicen que Santa viene en la madrugada del día 25 de diciembre y les trae regalo a los niños buenos. Yo soy una niña buena, me he portado bien. No he mordido a mi Jake, ya no hago muchas travesuras con mi tío Emmett, ya no digo las malas palabras que me enseño.

Me acuerdo cuando mi tío Em me enseño esas palabras "bonitas" como había dicho él. Yo dije una estando con mis padres. Mi papá parecía muy enojado cuando le dije quien me había enseñado esas palabras y mi mamá estaba igual que mi papá sólo que un poco más furiosa y con deseos de matar al tío Em.

Mi tío Jasper y mi tía Rose obligaron a mi tío Em ha una "gran condena", según tía Rose. No sé lo que le paso a mi tío pero durante una semana estuvo con una cara que daba pena, se le veía muy triste y cada vez que se encontraba con mis padres ellos sonreían burlones.

Mi tía Alice me había dicho que su esposo le había quitado toda la "lujuria". Yo no sabía que era esa palabra, supongo que ha de ser algún humor ya que mi tío controla las emociones.

Pero eso fue hace mucho, sol que todavía me causa gracia recordarlo.

Ahorita mi familia y yo estamos viviendo en Chicago, la ciudad natal de mi papá. Mi Jake no puede vivir con nosotros pero el siempre viene desde Forks para visitarme a mi y a mi mamá. Mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle trabajaban aquí como cualquier humano. Mi abuelo, como siempre, trabaja de doctor y el siempre que viene de trabajar me trae una sorpresa. Antes me traía dulces pero a mi la comida humana no me gusta, me sabe extraña, prefiero la sangra aunque sea animal.

Mis tíos y mis papás me enseñaron a controlar mi sed para cuando estuviera cerca de un humano desde que era muy pequeña y ahora casi el olor de la sangre humana no me afecta mucho, no como antes.

Cazaba animales y debo admitirlo, era algo divertido esto de cazar. Cuando Jake viene de visita, él se transforma en lobo y caza conmigo en los bosques con fauna o si no mis tíos me acompañaban a cazar. Era algo divertido ver cazar a mis tíos, en especial a Jazz y Em porque ellos siempre se la pasan peleando. Lo bueno es que ya cacé hace una semana, ya no tengo que preocuparme por tener sed.

Ahora lo única que me importaba era Navidad. Ya quería abrir mis regalos y si podía, quería ver a Santa Claus y a sus renos, espero que mi familia no sacie su sed con ellos.

Hoy es Nochebuena, íbamos a tener una "cena" este día para esta maravillosa ocasión. Mi abuela Esme se había esforzado tanto para hacerme una cena de Navidad que me daba pena decirle que yo no quería comer sólidos. Por eso, los únicos que vamos a comer somos Jake y yo. Si, Jake va a venir a visitarme nuevamente en esta Navidad pero va a llegar más tarde, yo creo que ya pasada la tarde.

—Nessie, vamos a cambiarte, te compre un vestido perfecto para ti— me dijo mi tía Alice en la entrada de mi habitación, en donde yo estaba— vamos, sobrina, es hora de quedar hermosa.

—Pero, tía, es medio día, falta mucho para la noche— le dije haciendo un puchero, el que ella utilizaba también para convencer a los demás.

Mi mamá me había dicho que cuando ella era humana, mi tía Alice jugaba a una tal "Barbie Bella" con ella, que la trataba como una muñeca viviente y le cambiaba a cada rato la ropa como si ya estuviera sucia aunque no fuera así. Creo que ahora yo suplo a mi madre en ese juego.

—Renesmee, te vas a cambiar o le digo a tus padres que tú fuiste la que destrozó su habitación, señorita— me amenazó. Me acuerdo bien de esa broma…

Como mis padres me habían negado comprar la película de _Entrevista con el Vampiro_ ya que según ellos era absurda, mordisqué sus almohadas y esparcí las plumas de estas por todo su cuarto. Mi tía me dijo que ella se delataría como la culpable de lo sucedido pero a cambio le debería un favor. Cuanto me arrepiento de haber aceptado.

Resignada, solté un profundo suspiro.

—Esta bien, pero eso sí, no quiero ningún accesorio ni ningún peinado— le advertí seriamente, aunque nunca he podido ser sería con mi tía; ella era divertida.

Dio unos saltitos y me indicó que fuera con ella. Me baje de mi cama en donde estaba sentada y caminé hacía ella con deliberada lentitud; no tenía ánimos.

Se agachó y me tomó en sus brazos para correr rápidamente a su habitación. Me bajó cuando llegamos a su cuarto y vi a mi tío Jazz sentado en su escritorio mientras que utilizaba su computadora. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba presente me sonrió y me empezó a mandar olas tranquilizantes al ver que estaba muy frustrada; yo le sonreí de regreso.

—Hola, tío Jasper— lo saludó yendo con él. Sabía que mi tío era un poco precavido conmigo ya que él todavía no se acostumbraba mucho a la sangre humana pero se que mi tío nunca me hará daño, él me quiere mucho.

Me abrió sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo.

—Hola, Nessie, ¿cómo estas? — no sabía para que preguntaba si ya él sabía como estaba— esta bien, esta bien, sólo es una pregunta común— me apaciguó al ver que le había rodado los ojos.

—Tío, por favor, calma a Alice, ya sabes como se pone cuando me empieza a vestir.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, no te hará muchas cosas— me aseguró.

Alice puso un vestido sobre su cama y le pidió a mi tío Jazz que se retirara para que me diera privacidad.

¿Por qué mis padres se fueron en la mañana? Oh sí, para recoger a mi querido Jacob. Que mal que no estén aquí para salvarme de mi tía porque si estuvieran presentes mi mamá le hubiera dicho a Alice que me dejara tranquila y mi papá me habría rescatado de ella. Lastima que no están aquí.

Me empezó a desvestir con su distinguida velocidad vampírica e inmediatamente me puso el vestido. Ella estaba muy alegre y eso me hacía feliz, aunque tuviera que soportar las torturas de mi tía siempre me a contenta saber que hago feliz a mi tía cuando le permito que me vista.

Me paré frente al espejo de su habitación y miré detenidamente el vestido. Era de un color verde esmeralda y en la cintura tenía un gran lazo con un moño adelante. Debo de admitirlo, me gusto porque se veía navideño.

También me puso unas medias blancas, unos zapatos de charol y me resigne a que me pusiera una diadema de color rojo igual que el lazo de mi cintura.

— ¡Al fin! Estas presentable, Renesmee.

—Gracias, tía— le dije agradeciendo que me vistiera de la forma en la que me gustaba, simple y no muy ostentoso. Eso le heredé de mi mamá.

Bajé a la sala a ver si mi tío Em y mi tía Rose estaban para jugar un rato con ellos y si, ahí estaban. Em estaba viendo un partido de fútbol americano y Rose estaba haciéndose una trenza. En cuanto me vieron me indicaron que fuera a sentarme con ellos en el gran sofá en donde estaban.

— ¡Nessie! — gritaron ambos con emoción.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo esta mi querida y muy hermosa sobrina? — me preguntó tía Rose acariciándome mi cabello.

—Bien, me deje vestir por Alice aunque yo no quería— le reproche haciendo una mueca. Em se rió y me dio varios golpecitos en mi espalda.

—Nessie, nos hubieras avisado, te habríamos ayudado a escapar de las garras de Alice— me dijo moviendo sus dedos para hacerme cosquillas.

Reí mucho con las cosquillas que me hacía mi tío hasta que Rose le dio un zape n la nuca para que ya me dejará de hacerlas. Decidimos jugar un rato con el _Nintendo Wii_ jugando al _Super Mario Kart. _Mi tío Jasper se nos unió y cambiamos lo modalidad de cuatro jugadores.

Mis tíos, como siempre, hicieron una de sus famosas apuestas. El que perdiera tendría que comer algo de la cena que Esme a preparado y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Decidimos hacer equipos, tío Em y Rose contra tío Jazz y yo. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Empezamos jugar y ellos no contaban con que yo tenía experiencia con este juego gracias a Jake, él me había enseñado varios trucos y varias técnicas para ganar y las utilicé justo en estos momentos. Jazz y yo le ganamos a mis tíos, entonces, Em tendrá que comer algo.

— ¡No es justo! — se quejaba mi tío Em— de seguro ustedes dos hicieron trampa.

Jazz y yo chocamos las manos al ver el sufrimiento de Em. Ja, va a comer. Pobre tío Emmett.

La puerta principal se abrió y olfateé un poco para ver quien era. Corrí muy rápido porque era un aroma que a mi me gustaba, era el aroma de mi Jake.

— ¡Jake! ¡Que alegría! — gritaba emocionada. Me dio un gran abrazo como los que me daba mi tío Emmett.

—Hola, Nessie, ¿cómo se ha portado mi niña? — me preguntó con un tono burlón entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Bien.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis padres también estaban ahí si no fuera por el hecho de que empezaron a reírse quedamente. Dejé de abrazar a Jacob y salté de un brinco con mis padres. Mi papá me agarró y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—Hola, papi. Hola, mami.

—Hola, hija— me saludaron ambos con dulzura.

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy, Nessie? — me preguntó mamá. Salté con ella y le puse mi mano en su mejilla para mostrarle que había hecho durante el día.

Le mostré cuando Alice me obligó a vestirme, cuando tío Jazz me sentó en su regazo, cuando tío Em me hizo cosquillas y cuando tía Rose le dio un zape a Em. Mi padre se rió como mi madre al ver también las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente con su don, ya que papá lee las mentes, excepto la de mamá.

—Espero que Alice ya no te trate así, si supieras todo lo que me hacía pasar a mi, hija. Odiaba que me vistiera como lo hace contigo pero que podemos hacer, es una adicta a las compras— me dijo mamá al oido.

— ¡Te escuche! — gritó mi tía desde su habitación.

Ya quiero cenar para que Santa venga, estoy desesperada por ver a Santa en persona, quiero ver que me va a traer de regalos; de seguro será mi laptop que tanto he rogado por ella.

—Paciencia, hija, falta poco para que cenen tú y Jacob— me dijo mi papá tras leer mis pensamientos.

—Oye, sal de mi cabeza, papá— no me gustaba que leyera mi mente, me sentía como si invadieran uno de mis lugares más privados.

—Esta bien, ¿qué te parece si tocamos el piano por un rato?

—No, quiero jugar con Jake un rato— le dije. Tenía tantas ganas de jugar con el, hace mucho que no lo veía.

Mi papá asintió y mamá me bajo de sus brazos. Tomé la mano de Jake y salimos al patio trasero para jugar con los juegos que mi familia me había instalado para jugar.

Jake me subió a uno de los columpios y me empujó con fuerza, yo reía con mucha felicidad. Nos deslizamos por el columpio y nos sentamos en el sube y baja. Pero yo lo que más quería era otra cosa, quería que Jake se convirtiera en lobo y me paseara por el bosque que estaba un poco más allá del patio.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Jacob ya estaba transformado en lobo. Brinqué a su lomo y empezó a correr al bosque. No podía evitar gritar de emoción al correr con Jacob, era algo muy divertido. Corrió de regreso a casa y vimos como mis tíos, mis padres y mis abuelos nos miraban ceñudos. Oh, oh…

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen, si te ensuciaste, no sabes como te va a ir— me dijo mi tía Alice sumamente enojada.

Me bajé de Jacob y él corrió al bosque otra vez para vestirse. Volvió de inmediato conmigo y me tomo de la mano.

—Tranquila, Alice, no se ensucio— le dijo Jake para tranquilizarla. Y en efecto, no me había ensuciado, para nada.

Mi familia dejo de fruncir el ceño, se veían más aplacados, bueno, excepto mi tía Rose.

—Chucho, ¿no ves que Nessie se pudo hacer daño por tu culpa? ¿Qué tal si se cae cuando esta cabalgada en tu espalda? — le preguntaba Rose con frialdad.

—Yo no dejaría que eso pasara— le contestó Jake con el mismo tono.

—No se peleen, por favor— les supliqué. Siempre que estaban Jake y mi tía juntos se peleaban por cualquier cosa, no entendía porque se llevaban así pero eso no me gustaba.

Ambos se miraron con desprecio pero ninguno de ellos volvió a hacer un comentario.

—Creo que ya es hora de cenar— comentó mi abuela Esme. El estómago de mi Jake gruño y todos se rieron de él, hasta yo.

—Ok, vamos a cenar— dije caminado hacia el comedor. Mi abuelo Carlisle me saludo antes y me entregó una de sus sorpresas. Ahora me había traído un libro llamado _Ghost Girl._ Ya había escuchado hablar del libro.

Mi mamá y mi abuela Esme colocaron los platos para mi y para Jacob mientras que mi papá nos traía la comida. Jake parecía apenado porque todos lo escuchamos cuando su estómago rugió pero eso no importa, no tiene porque estar así.

Papá nos sirvió la cena. Aquí venía la peor parte: comer.

Jake comía su cena con mucho entusiasmo mientras que yo trataba de escupir la comida. Me sabía muy mal pero era para no darle un disgusto a mi abuela Esme.

Vamos, Renesmee, falta poco para terminar.

—Ja, ja. Miren la cara de Renesmee, pobrecilla— se burlaba mi tío Em al ver las muecas que hacía cada vez que tragaba. Eso me recordó algo…

—Tío, ¿te olvidas de la apuesta que hizo Jazz contigo? Tu también vas a tener que comer algo— le dije sonriéndole con picardía.

Mi tío abrió muchos los ojos y vi el temor pasando por ellos. Ni modo, tío, te toca pagar la apuesta.

Le ofrecí una alita de pollo que tenía en mi plato y vi como la tomaba, como si fuera algo contagioso. Pero el no se la comió, se la ventó a mi tío Jasper.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me avientas eso? — le preguntó muy enojado, Cada vez que mi tío se enojaba me daba mucho miedo, se veía aterrador.

—Me niego a comer eso— se quejó Em.

—Pero si tu apostaste, tienes que cumplir con tu palabra— le replicó mi tía Alice apoyando a su esposo.

—Pero el no quiere comer eso, o ¿tú querrías comer? — dijo tía Rose defendiendo a Em.

Empezaron a discutir, todo por una alita de pollo. No entiendo porque pelean.

Se supone que somos familia, nos queremos mucho y aunque nos peleemos constantemente nos perdonamos todo.

Mis abuelos y mis padres trataron de calmar a mis tíos pero ellos también empezaron a pelear, defendiéndose unos de otros. Jake y yo nos miramos y me sentí triste al ver que mi familia estaba peleando en plena Nochebuena, no me gustaba esto.

Mi abuela se veía avergonzada y mi abuelo se veía serio. Ellos eran tranquilos por lo general pero cuando una situación así surgía se veían como están ahorita.

Yo no soportaba verlos pelear así que me levanté de la masa y salí rápidamente de la casa con Jacob pegado a mis talones. Necesitaba estar sola, no quería que Jake me viera así pero no lo puede evitar; comencé a llorar.

—Nessie, espera— me grito Jake al ver que iba en dirección al parque que estaba cerca de la casa. Me volteé a verlo con mis ojos llorosos y le dije:

—Necesito estar a solas un momento, Jake, por favor— le roge porque sabía que no me iba a dejar sola.

El pareció sopesarlo y me dio un gran abrazo antes de contestarme.

—Bien pero hablaré con ellos, no llores, Nessie, me duele verte llorar— me dijo con su voz quebrada.

Asentí y corrí hacia el parque. Sabía que a estas horas el parque estaría solo, ya que todas las familias en esta ciudad la están pasando bien, cenando y riendo juntos, disfrutando de lo hermoso de esta maravillosa época.

A veces envidio mucho a las familias de los humanos comunes y corrientes. Eran unos suertudos. Ellos si la pasaban bien.

Me senté en una banca justo a la mitad del banco y ahí me recosté. Todavía no paraba de llorar pero es que me dolía tanto observar como mi familia discutía por algo estúpido, no lo soportaba.

Para mi desgracia, empezó nevar. Eso no me importaba mucho, no me enfermaría así que seguí acostada en la banca intentando calmarme. Me estaba dando mucho sueño, a decir verdad, creo que ya eran más de las diez de la noche y esa era mi hora de dormir. Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar el sueño…

De repente, escuche unas voces cerca de mi, supongo que es mi familia. Pero al olfatear un poco me di cuenta de que no era ningún efluvio conocido, era un extraño. Abrí mis ojos con y me senté en la misma banca en donde estaba recostada.

Había diez chicas que me miraban con fascinación y con su boca abierta, han de estar sorprendidas. Eran humanas, pero ¿qué había chicas a estas horas en el parque? Era algo extraño. Una de ella se acercó a mi y se quitó su suéter para dármelo. De seguro piensa que tengo frio.

—Hola— me saludó la chica que me dio su suéter— me llamo Roxa, pequeña. Ellas son Karen, Chio, Noemí, Ale, Feña, Natalia, María Fernanda, Ari y Jackeline— me decía señalando a cada una de las demás chicas.

—Hola— les saludé cortésmente. Le regresé el suéter a la chica ya que no lo necesitaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? — me preguntó una chica, la que Roxa me había señalado como Noemí.

—Me llamo Renesmee, pero pueden decirme Nessie.

Todas hicieron un "Aaww" y me miraron con… ¿ternura? ¿Por qué me miraban así si ni siquiera las conozco?

—Y dime, Nessie, ¿por qué estas aquí solita en el parque? — me preguntó la chica que se llamaba Ale.

—Porque mi familia se estaba peleando— le respondí con tristeza al recordar porque había salid de mi casa.

Las diez chicas me abrazaron. Debo admitirlo, me sentía un poco mejor al decir que era lo que me molestaba aunque fuera a unas desconocidas.

— ¿Cómo que se andaban peleando? Es decir, ¿se estaban dando a golpes? — me preguntó la chica que se llamaba Chio.

—No, estaban discutiendo, mejor dicho.

— ¿Pero como es que viniste al parque? Ya es muy tarde—ahora me preguntaba la chica que se llamaba Karen.

—Salí corriendo de mi casa, esta muy cerca de aquí.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño y algunas cuantos tenían a expresión de andar pensando algo.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —me preguntaron Feña y Natalia al mismo tiempo.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya había comido lo suficiente hace un rato.

—Debemos de llevarla a su casa, esta empezando a helar mucho— sugirió María Fernanda, sentándose al lado mío.

—Tienes razón, la niña se podría enfermar— dijo la chica llamada Ari.

—Exacto, y dinos, pequeñita, ¿dónde vives? — preguntó Jackeline. Me hacían muchas peguntas, parecía un interrogatorio.

Les dije en donde vivía y todas empezaron a caminar hacia donde les había dicho.

Pero yo me podía ir sola, no era necesario que me acompañaran, a parte, se sorprenderían si supieran que mi familia esta integrada por vampiros. Lo bueno es que no lo saben.

—Chicas, es en serio, no es necesario, yo me puedo ir sola a mi casa…

— ¡No! —me dijeron todas a la vez.

Mientras caminábamos, las chicas comenzaron a jugar conmigo. Karen y Roxa me columpiaban tomándome de mis brazos, Chio y Noemí me hacían unas cosquillas, Ale y Feña jugaban conmigo al basta, Natalia y María Fernanda me preguntaban cosas como cual era mi color favorito y otras cosas, Ari y Jackeline jugaban con mi cabello diciendo que era muy suave y sedoso.

Llegamos a mi casa y las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver el tamaño que tenía. Claro, muchos humanos no han venido a visitarnos por lo que no estaban acostumbrados a los gustos de mi familia.

Chio y Jackeline tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente mi papá abrió la puerta.

— ¡Nessie! — gritó mi padre al verme. Corrí hacía él y le di un gran abrazo, de seguro no me fueron a buscar porque Jacob les dijo que quería estar a solas.

—Perdónanos, hija, por habernos comportado así. Fue algo verdaderamente estúpido discutir por una apuesta. Espero que nos perdones. Jacob nos aviso que te fuiste al parque y hablo con nosotros. Estamos muy apenados, Nessie. Te estropeamos la cena de Navidad.

—Papá, no importa. Están perdonados. A parte, estas chicas me encontraron en el parque y me trajeron hasta aquí. Fueron muy buenas conmigo— le dije señalando a las chicas.

Todas ellas, literalmente, estaban babeando por mi papá. Mi papá se estremeció un poquito pero se compuso al mostrarle como las chicas jugaron conmigo.

—Papá, ¿qué te parce si las invitamos a cenar? De seguro hay comida de sobra, por favor— era lo único que podía hacer por ellas para agradecerles.

Mi padre pareció pensarlo pero al final, asintió.

Me volteé a ver a las chicas quienes todavía seguían babeando.

—Chicas, ¿qué les parecería si se quedan a cenar? Todavía hay comida— les pregunte, esperando que aceptaran.

—Sería un placer— dijeron todas al unísono.

Pasamos adentro de la casa y toda mi familia parecía avergonzada. Ellos me pidieron disculpas y yo los perdone de buena gana. Al fin de acabo estabamos en época de Navidad, es una fecha para perdonar.

Mis tíos, mis abuelos y mi mamá se quedaron en shock al ver a las chicas en el umbral de la puerta. Mi papá les contó todo lo que había pasado bajo su aliento. Así que Esme y mi mamá empezaron a poner platos en el comedor ya servidos con comida.

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a cenar con mucha lentitud. Roxa, Chio, Karen, Ale, Feña y Natalia se le quedaban viendo mucho a mi papá y a mi abuelo mientras que Noemí , María Fernanda y Ari a Jasper y Jackeline era la única que miraba a Emmett.

Mi mamá y mis tías la miraban recelosas. Era algo divertido ver a mi mamá celosa y a mis tías también.

Las chicas se retiraron después de cenar así que me fui a dormir tranquilamente al ver que ya todo lo malo había pasado. Mi familia ya estaba otra vez y yo había disfrutado de una Nochebuena muy poco común.

Me dirigí a mi habitación pero Jacob me detuvo agarrándome desprevenida y me cargo.

—Nessie, las chicas que vinieron me dejaron una nota para ti— me dijo mientras me entregaba un papelito.

Jacob me llevó a mi cuarto y me acostó con delicadeza en mi cama. Me dio las buenas noches y se marcho al cuarto de huéspedes en donde dormiría.

Tomé la nota y la leí con cuidado:

_Querida Nessie:_

_Te escribimos esta nota tras ver a tu familia y déjanos decirte que ellos te quieren mucho, se ve desde distancia. Nos da alegría que los hayas perdonado ya que esta es una época para pasarla bien con sus seres queridos, no para pelearse entre si._

_La Navidad es algo hermoso, no solamente es para dar regalos o para recibirlos. Es mucho más que eso. Esperamos que lo entiendas._

_Por cierto, tienes una familia muy buena por lo que observamos, en especial tu padre y tus tíos, nos quedamos fascinadas al ver lo guapos que eran._

_Esperamos que ya nunca más te vuelvas a pelear con ellos, eso sería algo malo. Pásala bien mañana y agradece a tu familia por todo lo que ha hecho por ti._

_Te deseamos una feliz Navidad._

_Atte.: Jackeline, Ari, Ma. Fernanda, Natalia, Feña, Ale, Noemí, Chio, Karen y Roxa._

Doble la nota y la puse debajo de mi almohada.

¿Cuándo habían escrito esto? ¿Cuándo le dieron la nota a Jake?

Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero se los agradecía mucho.

Yo ya sabía lo que significaba la Navidad pero al escucharlo y leerlo por parte de otra personas me hacía feliz.

Me acomodé en mi cama y me fui quedando dormida poco a poco. Mañana iba a disfrutar con mi familia lo que Santa me haya traído y la pasaremos juntos, como debe de ser.

Espero que mañana sea un bonito día…

* * *

**Espero que les hay gustado. Así no era la historia originalmente pero ya ven que el "destino" me hizo una mala jugada¬¬ (maldito seas primo)**

**Si mi primo fuera chiquito se la perdonaba pero no, es un maldito de 18 años que se mete con MIS cosas. Si llegas a ver esto primito, de una vez te digo, dile adios a tu regalo. Te había comprado un juego para tu play station 3 pero fijate que lo voy a tirar a la basura ¬_¬, por haber borrado el capi original, baboso u.u**

**Bueno, ya dejo de amenazar xD, bien, espero que les haya gustado mi regalito n.n**

**Vuelvo hasta a otra semana u.u, espero que no me regalen ropa como todas la navidades u.u**

**Zhhaoo. Gracias por leer.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Les quiere, Zoé ( No se olviden de dejar su review )**


End file.
